Sora ni Te ga Fureru Basho
Sora ni Te ga Fureru Basho (空に手が触れる場所, Place Where Hands Can Touch the Sky) is one of the solo songs featured on THE IDOLM@STER MILLION LIVE! M@STER SPARKLE 08 single. The song is performed by Reika Kitakami and serves as one of her image songs. The song is written by Erica Masaki and is composed as well as arranged by Tsukasa Yatoki (Arte Refact). Track List #Shakunetsu no Parade (シャクネツのパレード) #Sora ni Te ga Fureru Basho (空に手が触れる場所) #Sister #Silhouette (シルエット) #Brand New Theater! (765 MILLIONSTARS ver.) PV Audio Lyrics Rōmaji= (High High High tomaranai Wow) (Waai waai waai tomarenai) (REIREIHOO!) Massugu nobiru kono michi o ikou Walking! Kokyuu shite mitara DERISHASU nante Peaceful World Edaha no mukou mieru keshiki yahhoo! Sakende mitaku nacchaimasu...desho? Nageta koe ni hibiku KOORESU o Mune ni daite ippo ippo Nobotte yukou Precious Road zutto ne! (I'm Climber!) High High High tomaranai Ryouashi ga yorokobi kanjiteru Sora ni te ga fureru basho e Going Tanoshimi nagara Let's Go...Wow Waai waai waai! Tatoeba tadoritsuita saki ga haretetara Soko de kimi e to Singing For You...Wow Sekaijuu hibiiteku you ni! (High High High tomaranai Wow) (Waai waai waai tomarenai) (HEIHEIHOO!) Ookina ZAKKU ni nani o tsumeyou? Thinking! Iranai mono wa mottekanai GUBBAI Pressure Heart Boukensha kibun ukaregimi ni yahhoo! Hana ni kumo ni nousagi ni HAROO! Ikitai ashita shimesu KONPASU ga Aru kagiri daijoubu Mezashi yukou Precious Time kono mama! (Yes Climbing!) Dance Dance Dance odorou yo Korisu no te o tori YOROREIHII Me to me awaseba itsudemo Happy Wakachiaechau kitto...Wow Jaan jaan jaan! Oyasumi TAIMU ni oyatsu wa dou desuka Kirikabu suwari Share Smile...Wow Itadaki kara kaze ga fuiteru Kowagarazu susumou ryousen o Koeta kyou yori motto saki e! (I'm Climber!) Waai waai waai! Kizuitara deatta minna ga soba ni iru ROODO MAPPU seikai desu ne Kono michi ga watashi no―――(mirai) High High High tomaranai Ryouashi ga yorokobi kanjiteru Sora ni te ga fureru basho e Going Tanoshimi nagara Let's Go...Wow Waai waai waai! Tatoeba tadoritsuita saki ga haretetara Soko de kimi e to Singing For You...Wow Sekaijuu hibiiteku you ni (High High High tomaranai Wow) Ukiuki ranran egao HAIKINGU Ranranran (Waai waai waai tomarenai) Takaku takai basho e! |-| Kanji= (High High High　止まらない　Wow) (わーい　わーい　わーい　止まれない) (レイレイホー！) まっすぐ伸びる　この道を行こう　Walking! 呼吸してみたらデリシャス　なんて　Peaceful World 枝葉の向こう　見える景色　やっほー！ 叫んでみたくなっちゃいます…でしょ？ 投げた声に響くコーレスを 胸に抱いて一歩一歩 登ってゆこう　Precious Road　ずっとね！ (I'm Climber!) High High High　止まらない 両足が喜び感じてる 空に手が触れる場所へ　Going 楽しみながら　Let's Go...Wow わーい　わーい　わーい！ 例えばたどり着いた先が晴れてたら そこで君へと　Singing For You...Wow 世界中響いてくように！ (High High High　止まらない　Wow) (わーい　わーい　わーい　止まれない) (ヘイヘイホー！) 大きなザックに　何を詰めよう？Thinking! 要らないモノは持ってかない　グッバイ　Pressure Heart 冒険者気分　浮かれ気味に　やっほー！ 花に雲に野ウサギに　ハロー！ 行きたい明日示すコンパスが ある限り大丈夫 目指しゆこう　Precious Time　このまま！ (Yes Climbing!) Dance Dance Dance　踊ろうよ 小リスの手を取りヨロレイヒー 目と目合わせばいつでも　Happy 分かち合えちゃうきっと…Wow じゃーん　じゃーん　じゃーん！ おやすみタイムにおやつはどうですか 切り株座り　Share Smile...Wow 頂から風が吹いてる 怖がらず進もう稜線を 超えた今日よりもっと先へ！ (I'm Climber!) わーい　わーい　わーい！ 気づいたら出会ったみんながそばにいる ロードマップ正解ですね この道が私の―――(未来) High High High　止まらない 両足が喜び感じてる 空に手が触れる場所へ　Going 楽しみながら　Let's Go...Wow わーい　わーい　わーい！ 例えばたどり着いた先が晴れてたら そこで君へと　Singing For You...Wow 世界中響いてくように (High High High　止まらない　Wow) うきうきランラン　笑顔ハイキング ランランラン (わーい　わーい　わーい　止まれない) 高く高い場所へ！ |-| English= (High, high, I won't stop, wow) (Yay, yay, yay, I can't stop) (Hey-hey-ho!) Let's go walking straight up on this road! It's delicious when you try breathing, what a peaceful world The view beyond the leaves and branches, yahoo! Makes you want to shout...Doesn't it? The voice you threw away echoes with a call and response Embrace it Let's climb up this precious road step by step forever! (I'm climber!) High, high, I won't stop Our feet can feel joy I'm going to a place where hands can touch the sky Let's go while we enjoy it... Wow Yay, yay, yay! For example, if it's sunny where we have arrived I'll be there singing for you...Wow So that the world echoes with it! (High, high, I won't stop, wow) (Yay, yay, yay, I can't stop) (Hey-hey-ho!) What shall I pack in this big sack? I'm thinking! I won't bring what I don't need, goodbye to my pressure heart In a festive feeling, I'll say yahoo to this adventurer mood And hello to the flowers, clouds, and hares! The tomorrow where I want to go is showing in the compass I'll be fine as long as it is with me Let's aim at this precious time like this! (Yes, climbing!) Dance, dance, dance, let's dance Taking up the small squirrel hand, yodel-la-hee I'm happy whenever our eyes meet We'll share it for sure...Wow Ta, ta, da! How about a nighttime snack? Sitting on stumps and sharing smiles...Wow The wind is blowing from the summit Don't be afraid of going Let's go beyond the today when we crossed the ridgeline! (I'm climber!) Yay, yay, yay! When you notice it, the people you met are with you The road map is correct This road is my―――(future) High, high, I won't stop Our feet can feel joy I'm going to a place where hands can touch the sky Yay, yay, yay! For example, if it's sunny where we have arrived I'll be there singing for you...Wow So that the world echoes with it (High, high, I won't stop, wow) Let's go hiking with a cheerful, la-la smile La-la-la (Yay, yay, yay, I can't stop) To a tall, high place! Recordings *THE IDOLM@STER MILLION LIVE! M@STER SPARKLE 08 (sung by: Reika Kitakami)